


bone, blood, and teeth erode

by exhibit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Werewolf Derek, not between derek and stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: after going into heat, stiles is nearly attacked. he calls derek because of course he calls derek, the alpha is always there when stiles needs him despite him just being scott's omega friend.





	bone, blood, and teeth erode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts), [Beautifulsoulheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/gifts).



> ashleigh and ronie! i love you both so much. merry christmas.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this has been siting in my docs for months. i didn't think i would finish it but here we are. 
> 
> title | bon iver

derek was shooting pool at some bar outside of beacon hills with isaac and boyd when he got the call from stiles and he excused himself to the bathroom but as soon as he answered, the clipped monotone voice of stiles was so unnatural that it raised the hairs on derek’s neck.

"derek. are you busy? can you come over? now?"

derek wanted to pry but instead scrubbed a hand through his beard."yeah, i'll be there soon." the line died and he stuffed his phone into his dark denim jeans as he headed back to the pool table, clapped isaac on the shoulder, jutted his thumb toward the door."i think i'm gonna head out."

"what, why?" isaac inquired as boyd gave him a thumbs down and blew a raspberry, derek rolled his eyes as he threw on his jacket and headed out of the bar.

*

derek made it to the stilinski house in record time, slowing down as he approached the house, he noticed the sheriff's cruiser wasn't in the driveway but the stench of vargulf, blood, and distress was thick and sour in his nose but underneath it, it smelled saccharine sweet.

omega heat.

the front door was hanging by its hinges."stiles?" he called as he stepped over the threshold, meandered into the living room, stiles' aluminum bat lying on the rug near the front window and then, the fire poker coated in blood lying next to a body that's nearly unrecognizable. there's blood all over the beige walls and photos on the mantle and he almost stepped the massive puddle that surrounded the body.

stiles sat facing away on the floor next to the body and derek could see his body trying to take in air. he crouched in front of stiles, laid a hand on the crown of his head, lightly scratching at his scalp as he slowly tipped stiles' head back.

stiles' eyes jerked upward, they were blown wide and glassy but that wasn't what derek focused on.

"shit."

stiles' face was covered in dark blood, dripped down onto the front of his shirt. his nose clearly broken and bruises bloomed under both eyes and a cut over the bridge of his swollen nose.

"what happened?" derek asked softly, trying to see if there's any other damage done but stiles breathing was labored, babbling and pushing himself upward, gripping derek's jacket and he was coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"i didn't mean to do it, i didn't know who else to call. dad's at a sheriff's retreat." he craned his neck to look at the body before looking back to derek."you won't tell anyone, right?"

"let's get you in the shower, okay? see about setting your nose." he gestured toward stiles' face and stiles looked down at his shirt like he just now realized he's got blood all over him.

derek led stiles upstairs and into the bathroom under the bright fluorescent lights and stiles squinted his eyes with a wince. derek found a bottle of hydrogen peroxide under the cabinet and a washcloth as he carefully cleans the dried blood from under stiles' nostrils and over the cut on his nose as he inspected the break.

"i'm gonna count to the three, take a deep breath." derek counted to two, snapped stiles' nose back into place with a cry from stiles."take a shower. i'll bring you some fresh clothes and then we'll order some food."

stiles nodded and derek leaves him in the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him and he could hear the water turn on as he made it back downstairs, hovering over the body as he thought of how to get rid of it. derek rolled him up in the rug by the window, hauled him outside, and tossed him in the trunk of the camaro. he'd dump him once he had stiles settled for the night.

he found bleach in the laundry room and took the entire paper towel roll from the kitchen as he began to clean what he could of the blood on the wall and mantel just enough that it didn't look like a murder scene and after he's done, he couldn't smell anything but burning bleach in his nose. he tossed everything in the trash, made sure to take it out before he left as he wiped his brow with the back of his forearm.

derek mulled over the take out menus in the kitchen next to the microwave, placed an order at the chinese place on sycamore lane and as he shoved the menus back, he could hear the water from the shower still running so he headed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door."stiles?" he called out, slowly opened the door, and a billow of steam escaped as he moved inside because stiles was sitting in the shower fully clothed, water collecting on the floor.

derek shut the shower off, turned to pull stiles up, his eyes red and glassy and his face blotchy and before he knew it, stiles’ arms were draped over his neck, his face shoved into the crook of his neck as he let out a sob that shook his entire body and derek closed his eyes, let his head tilt against stiles’ as his hand rubbed up and down the expanse of stiles' back, sopping wet clothes and all. derek brushed his nose against his temple as he turned to grab a towel, wrapped it around stiles, and rubbed his arms.

“c’mon, let's get you out of those wet clothes.” derek led stiles to his bedroom down the hall and stiles shut the door to his bedroom, leaving derek standing in the hallway and once he heard the wet shirt hit the floor, he turned away from the bedroom door.

by the time stiles emerged, chinese was waiting on the island in the kitchen as derek divvied out the cartons of food and dug into a carton of lo mein as stiles broke apart a pair of chopsticks.

”i've been on suppressants since i was thirteen, my mom’s death triggered my first heat and i was sedated for six days then. dad thought it would be better to not have to deal with that on top of everything. and i fucking forgot to take it this morning.” he snorted hanging his head and derek swallowed the noodles in his mouth before he sat the carton down, wiped his fingers on his jeans.

“it doesn’t matter that you forgot. it doesn’t matter if you weren’t on suppressants.”

“if i hadn’t forgot then i wouldn't have gone into heat and he wouldn't have attacked me.”

“you don’t know that, stiles.’

“no, _you_ don't know that, derek.”

derek pushed the carton of orange chicken toward stiles.”eat up, it’s gonna get cold.”

*

after he put the leftovers in the fridge and wiped the counter down, derek found stiles standing in front of the entry way into the living room.

"can you smell it?"

"yeah. smells like death and blood."

"no, i meant me. can you smell me?"

derek ran his hand over the nape of his neck, nodding. he cleared his throat."are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

stiles nodded as he brushed derek's shoulder with his own as he headed upstairs.

derek piddled around the house until stiles heartbeat became steady and he can hear soft snuffles coming from upstairs.

*

derek's eyes flashed red as he jolted up and it took him a second to realize his phone was ringing. he grabbed it from his table, stiles' name on the screen, he quickly answered."stiles, everything okay?"

stiles was breathing heavy, swallowed thickly."someone's in the house, can you come?"

derek heard a snuffle, threw his sheet off as he grabbed a t-shirt to throw on."where are you?" he asked, stuffing his feet into his boots.  
there was a beat of silence before stiles whispered into the phone.

"closet. are you already here?"

derek grabbed his keys as he headed to the garage, sliding into the camaro."yeah, i'm there. don't move until i open the closet, okay?"

"okay." stiles sniffed."it's four in the morning. did i wake you? i'm sorry for calling."

"you know i don't sleep. watching bad infomercials and jerry springer."

derek pulled into the driveway, nothing smelled out of the ordinary, he can't smell any other wolf aside from scott and residue of the vargulf but once he was inside, the stench of omega was thick, his fangs scrubbed at his gums.

it was sweet and nearly intoxicating as he ascended up the stairs and into stiles' room. he pulled open the closet and stiles was lying on his belly, knees tucked under him as he stared up at him with watery doe eyes.

“it was just a bad dream.” he said like he just realized it and derek nodded as he crouched in front of stiles. stiles screwed his eyes shut as he withered on the floor, letting out a tiny moan and derek knew his presence pulled at stiles’ omega instincts.

"let's get you into some dry clothes and back into bed." he pulled stiles up but stiles looked at derek sheepishly, derek raised an eyebrow."what?"

"turn around."

derek rolled his eyes but did it anyway and he could hear stiles rummaging through drawers and he turned back around when stiles tells him he could. stiles sat on his bed, where the stench was the heaviest and derek doesn't make a move to go any further.

stiles pulled at a thread on the comforter."do you, uh, think you could stay? i mean i know your bed is like a fucking california king and probably way more comfortable but i really don't wanna embarrass myself anymore tonight so if you could sleep over, it'd be really cool if you did."

derek stood there for a second but ended up kicking his boots off and crossed the small space to the bed, a smile pulled at stiles' face as he got under the blankets. derek crawled in behind him and stiles picked up his arm, slinging it over his middle as he raked his fingers through the tufts of dark hair."is it true that an alpha being around makes the heat easier?"

"feeling all warm and cozy inside? like you're wrapped up in a newly pulled wool sweater out of the dryer?" stiles nodded as he looked to derek."it's the smell of an alpha, the pheromones."

stiles snuggled closer to derek and derek welcomed the contact as stiles drifted off to sleep.

*

derek woke to his claws popping out, clenching the mattress for leverage as he stirred, the strong stench of omega was enough to suffocate and as he became more aware, he realized he was in bed with stiles who was radiating heat, dripping in sweat and slick. derek couldn't miss the squelch of stiles' fingers working himself open or the bobbing of his hand under the sheet.

the movements suddenly stopped, stiles panted, smelling of shame and arousal.

derek could feel his cock hardening as his fangs broke through his gums.

"oh, fuck. shit, derek. i'm sorry, so sorry but i just...i just needed some relief and...sorry."

derek shook his head as he swiftly got out of the bed, running his hand over his hard cock that had to be noticeable in his sweatpants."no. no, that's okay. i'll go make some tea or something while you finish that." he gestures toward the bed and stiles' general vicinity.

*

derek was downstairs in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange soda as he picked through the dumplings when stiles came down the stairs, his hair disheveled and face blotchy but he had different sleep clothes on at least but omega stench still wrapped around him like a fucking blanket. he took a seat at the island, took a dumpling out of the offered carton. 

derek filled a glass with water from the brita for stiles.

"why doesn't this effect you?"

derek snorted, leaned across the counter."i want nothing more than to bend you over this counter and knot you but i'm not an idiot ruled by my instincts."

“oh.” stiles focused on the glass in front of him and derek could swear his face was flushed.”this is not how i pictured going through my first real heat to be.”

derek raised a thick eyebrow

stiles stood up and put his glass in the sink, turned around and crossed his arms over his bare chest.”ya know, you coming to clean up my mess and babysitting me. definitely didn't picture you waking up next to me as i had my fingers stuffed up my ass.”

“it could have always been scott.”

that brought a smile and a laugh out of stiles as he scratched at his face.”i know scott would have came if i called but you-” he paused as he averted his eyes from derek.”you don’t think i'm some weak omega human, treating me like i'm fragile or that i can't handle myself and i know that scott would have made some big fuss over what happened, that _this_ is what could happen to an omega.” he rolled his eyes.”it’s stupid, i know.”

“it isn't.” derek took a sip of his soda.

stiles pushed away from the sink and mimicked derek's stance, their knuckles almost touching."can i ask something of you?”

derek could suddenly smell the arousal and nerves floating off of stiles, could smell the milk and honey of omega ripe.”no. definitely not. no way.”

stiles tilted his head.”no?" he mouth gaped open."you don't even know what i was gonna ask.”

”you don't have to. i can smell it all over you.”

stiles flushed as he stepped closer to derek, resting his forehead on his shoulder.”you don't have to fuck me but you could touch me. you're a good alpha and i don't want my first real heat to be, i don't know, tarnished with being attacked. you could just use your fingers, fill my hole up, while i jerk off or just let me ride your thigh or just-” he licked his lips.”just something. i feel pathetic doing this alone but like i'm not some girl hoping my first time to be special or anything but at least i could enjoy it.”

derek shoved stiles against the fridge, pressed his lips against stiles softly, just a ghosting of pressure, his hands gripped at the backs of stiles thighs, spreading them as he slotted his knee between, nudging against stiles' balls. stiles' mouth parted and derek grinned, dipping his head and nosing at stiles' neck before kissing him under his jaw.”this what you want? to get yourself off on my thigh?”

stiles' eyes fluttered closed as derek gently rocked his knee under stiles, giving him just enough friction. stiles pushed his hips forward as derek's hands slipped into the back of his sweats, his hands spreading apart stiles' cheeks, the tips of his fingers feeling slick seep out and derek gathered it on his index finger before swirling it around stiles' puckered hole. the pressure had stiles moaning against derek's shoulder, biting at his t-shirt as derek nosed at his temple.

“oh, shit. derek. please, please don't stop.” his hands balled into derek's shirt.”fuck. i'm gonna come.”  
"isn't that what you want? hm." he nipped at stiles’ throat.”wanna get your cock out? stroke yourself until you're coming all over yourself?”

stiles pulled at the front of his sleep pants, his cock bounced free as he wrapped his hand around himself, giving himself a few cautionary tugs. derek bent his head between them as he spit a dollop of saliva onto stiles’ cock, who accepted the makeshift lube, twisting his wrist as he banged his head on the fridge.

”derek. fuck.” stiles moaned as derek’s finger barely breached his hole as his hips stuttered as he spilled over his hand, come dripped down his fist onto derek’s sweats and stiles wrung the last drops out and sagged against the fridge.

derek reached down and swiped a glob of come from his thigh onto his finger, slipped it into his mouth.

stiles pulled derek forward, crashing their mouths together as stiles slipped his tongue into derek’s mouth, tasting himself.

stiles pulled back slowly, scratched his fingernails through derek’s beard.”i legit can't believe we just did that in my kitchen. my dad eats breakfast in here.” a laugh bubbled out of stiles.”my legs feel like fucking jello.”

derek snorted.”ready for a nap?”

”mmhmm.” stiles nodded as he slumped forward against derek and derek’s arms covered the expanse of his back.”best fucking orgasm of my life.”

“let’s go back to bed and we’ll see about having more orgasms.”

*

stiles awoke by sharp pricks at his ass as he squirmed as something warm and wet swiped at his slick hole and felt a swoop low in his belly as he reached out, gripped the bed sheets and keened, looking over his shoulder. derek's face was buried between his cheeks.

“glad to see you've decided to join the land of the living.” derek bit at the meaty globe of stiles’ buttcheek, stiles spread his thighs more, bowing his head as derek flattened his tongue, swiping it over his taunt hole and stiles arched his back, pressing his ass toward derek's tongue.

“holy shit, derek.”

derek ate his ass until stiles was nearly crying into his forearms, rutting against the mattress as he could feel slick running down the back of his thighs as stringy pre-come bubbled at the slit of his cock, smearing all over his belly, matting the fine hairs under his belly button.

derek nearly split his ass open like a melon as his tongue pressed past the tight ring of muscle, he spit inside, letting his thick saliva mingle with stiles’ slick, letting it drip down slowly in ribbons, down his balls as derek followed behind, licking it up as his beard scraped against the sensitive skin of stiles’ thighs.

stiles began to roll his hips against the mattress, so close to coming as derek’s tongue worked his hole and he felt derek’s claws lightly rake over his hips causing stiles to nearly lose it.”oh, shit. fuck, derek.” with a strangled moan, stiles came all over his belly and the sheets, collapsing onto the mattress, stretching his legs out, boneless.

derek rolled stiles over, jerked his own sweats down as stiles' hands ran up and down derek’s hairy, muscular thighs as he pumped his cock through his fist, foreskin rolling over the head, wiping his thumb over his slit and using his pre-come as lubrication as he stroked himself with stiles beneath him looking debauched with disheveled hair, glassy eyes and red plush lips he could only imagine how they could look stretched around his cock.

derek tilted his head back, closed his eyes as he worked himself, could feel stiles' nimble fingers digging into his meaty ass cheeks and with a grunt of a swear, derek shot ropes of comes across stiles’ chest and throat. he leaned down and swiped his tongue flat against stiles' collarbone, gathered a glop of his own come up as he hungrily kissed stiles and stiles moaned into his mouth as derek pulled back, massaged the rest of his spunk into stiles' skin, ran his nose along the planes of his body and inhaled deeply but once his nose touched stiles’ armpit, stiles shoved derek off with a grunt of a laugh.

“that fucking tickles.” stiles settled into derek’s side, his head rested on derek’s shoulder, tangled their feet together as he played with the hair on derek’s chest.”best orgasm of my entire fucking life.”

“you’re such an idiot.” derek snorted as he jerked his arm from underneath stiles and turned over as stiles draped himself over derek’s back, his finger traced the triskele tattoo on his back.

“such a good fucking alpha.” stiles yawned into derek’s back and derek didn't mind the weight.

*

it was raining when stiles came down the stairs and into the kitchen where grilled cheeses were on the griddle and derek was ladling what looked to be tomato soup into bowls. 

“did you go grocery shopping?” he asked as he pulled up a stool and derek took the grilled cheeses off and sliding them onto plates. 

“did you plan on eating take out all weekend?” he poured them glasses of milk.

stiles snorted as he pulled a bowl towards him and grabbed a sandwich, dunking it in the soup.“let's be real, if you hadn't come over i would probably be left in a slump on the living room floor with a dead body covered in my own blood, sweat, and slick all weekend. probably piss myself to.”

“that’s a bit dramatic.”

they don't say anything else as they ate their lunch except for derek refilling their glasses but derek noticed when stiles’ scent changed, barely touched the other sandwich as he picked at the crust.

“it happened so fast.” stiles cleared his throat, scratched at his chin.“i was at the library when i started feeling weird and that's when i realized i forgot my suppressant and that it was my heat coming on and i was opening the door and he just barreled in behind me. my bat was out of reach and i just grabbed the first thing i could.” stiles met derek’s eyes for a moment before he looked back down at his bowl.”i was just so scared and i panicked and all i wanted was for him to just be off of me and i heard him unzipping his pants. i just lost it. i had never felt that rage before and it was terrifying.”

derek reached over and let his hand run down the back of stiles’ neck as stiles wiped away tears that slipped from over his lash line.“if he hadn't been dead when i got here i would have ripped his goddamn throat out.” he kissed stiles’ temple as he got up and gathered their dishes, dumped stiles’ sandwich into the garbage disposal and washed their dishes as stiles sat there watching quietly, his chin in his hand. 

derek put the last dish into the rack and wiped his hands on a hand towel.“you gonna be okay if i take a shower?” derek asked as he went over to a bag sitting next to the stairs and stiles realized that derek must have went to get a change of clothes while he was out.

"think you could some company?" stiles asked, hopeful.

”depends, are you gonna hog the spray?”

stiles rolled his eyes causing derek to laugh as they meander upstairs into the bathroom. derek turned on the shower, letting the water get to the right temperature.

stiles pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor and it's almost startling to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. the swelling had gone down but the middle of his face was completely bruised ugly shades of purple and sickly yellow as he reached up, poked his fingers at the expanse of the bruising.

derek materialized behind him, wrapped an arm around stiles’ middle.”they’ll fade soon enough.” he pressed his nose into stiles’ hair and stiles realized derek’s naked and his flaccid cock was nestled flushed against the crack of his butt through his pajama bottoms and it felt normal, like he could have this whenever he wanted. domesticated like.

stiles slid out from derek’s embrace, shucked his pajama bottoms off as he climbed into the shower, derek coming in right after, crowding into him.

derek reached behind stiles, grabbed the shampoo bottle as he gestured for stiles to turn around, stiles did as he asked, tilting his head back as he heard the snap of the bottle opening, and then stiles, felt derek’s fingers gently massage the shampoo into his scalp and stiles relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes.

stiles heard the cap of another bottle being opened and he could smell his own body wash as he suddenly felt the cold gel and loofah touching him as derek began to wash his back.

derek brought the loofah to his chest, tickling around his armpit as stiles nearly elbowed him in the ribs as derek laughed into the nape of his neck as he ran the loofah down stiles’ hip, teasing little touches, trailing down until it grazed his soft cock nestled in a dark thatch of wet hair.

stiles squinted an eye open as he leaned his head against derek’s shoulder.”i thought this was a no funny business zone.”

“do you not want your dick washed?” derek asked even though stiles’ cock was fattening up under the attention and stiles’ scent started to smell of arousal, thick and sweet,

"what if i _want_ this to be a funny business zone?" he asked as he slowly turned around as he brought his hand up to rest at derek's hip bone and derek leans forward, kissing the corner of stiles' mouth.

"then all you have to do is say so."

stiles leaned forward, letting his mouth cover derek's and it was nothing but a simple kiss but then derek's hands were sliding up and around his neck, bringing him forward, sliding his tongue between stiles' lips, tasting behind his teeth and nipping at his bottom lip as he licked a stripe up the column of stiles' throat."turn around."

stiles obliged as derek's big hands ran the expanse from his ribs, down and over his hips until they were pulling his ass cheeks apart and just the thought of derek getting his cock inside of him, had stiles' arching his back, his forearms resting on the tile of the shower as derek slid his cock in between his cheeks, the blunt head catching on the rim, his arm sliding up around stiles' chest as derek pulled his back gently. 

stiles screwed his eyes shut as he let out a moan as derek's hand wrapped around his dick, giving just a few slow tugs, but it had stiles feeling a bit come drunk already as derek rolled his hips forward over and over, each time stiles thinking this would be the one that derek would completely slide home but it never came and apart of stiles was disappointed but his legs felt like fucking jell-o and his heart could explode and he would be okay with that.

derek's knot began to swell causing stiles to choke on a moan as derek's hand slid to stiles' lower belly, kissed just beneath his ear."i could knot you right now, have you make a mess of yourself while you're hanging off my knot." he bit the nape of stiles' neck."i could breed you right here, have you swollen with my pups." he said as he pumped his hips, jerked stiles' cock in sync. the air around them changed, soured. stiles' heartbeat began to hammer out of control, he dropped his head and derek nudged him."stiles?"

derek reached over, shut the water off as stiles slowly sank down the shower wall, his knees at his chest and derek crouched down in front of him but stiles held a hand in front of him to stay back but derek gripped his hand, placing it over his chest and applying pressure."c;mon, you've got to count with me out loud."

“one, two, three…” stiles began as his breathing changed, his heart teetering on normal. he slowly let his shoulders sag against the wall.

once the smell of panic and distress disbursed, derek slid to the other side of stiles, both of them naked and wet, sitting in silence in the shower. derek scratched his leg as he cleared his throat.

"i swear to god derek if you apologize i'm gonna drown myself."

derek closed his mouth.

after a second, stiles looked over to derek."how do you know how to handle a panic attack?"

"you're not the only one who has ever dealt with them."

"oh." stiles scratched at his cheek."are you gonna leave now?"

"no. no, of course not but we've gotta talk about this because this isn't an okay situation for either of us."

"it was just a panic attack."

derek raised an eyebrow."a panic attack that you had in the middle of me having my cock between your ass, that's not a real confidence booster." he stood up, grabbed a towels for the both of them. he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his toothbrush and stiles slid up next to him when he had a mouthful of toothpaste.

"it wasn't what you were doing, it was what you said because i realized that's what he wanted me for and i-" he shrugged, biting at a hangnail on his thumb."i don't know, i guess i just kinda freaked out about it."

derek spit out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and wiped his face before he cupped stiles' face and gently kissed his forehead.

*

stiles fell asleep on derek as they watched netflix in the livingroom, stiles snuggled between the couch and derek’s side, cocooned in a blanket. derek reached for the remote, jostling stiles who slowly awoke, yawned and stretched as he looked up to derek under bleary eyes but he made no move to get up, just rested his chin on derek’s hip.

“i didn’t mean to wake you.” derek said softly.

stiles shook his head.“It’s okay.” stiles was suddenly aware of the bulge just inches from his nose.

derek went to push stiles over but instead, stiles let his fingers skirt over the front of derek’s sweats, feeling the barely hard cock under but a sharp intake from derek had stiles knowing exactly what he was doing. "stiles." he warned but his voice held no authoritative.

"derek." stile countered as he slowly tugged the front of derek's sweats down, just until his cock flopped out.

derek dropped a foot to the floor to accommodate stiles between his thighs as stiles' tongue toyed with the foreskin, his lips pulling at the extra skin as derek's cock fattens beneath stiles' touch."fuck, stiles."

stiles ran his nose along derek's balls, took one into his mouth, rolled it over his tongue and let it fall out spit slicked as wrapped his hand around derek's shaft, giving a few cautionary strokes, derek's hand resting heavy on the back of his neck.

“have you even sucked cock before?”

stiles met derek's eyes as he swiped his tongue on the thick vein on the underside of derek's dick."once or twice." he swirled his tongue around the crown as he sunk his mouth half way down, letting his hand cover what his mouth couldn't. he gagged himself, letting his thick spit mingle with derek's tangy precome, letting it drop down his shaft as his mouth chased after it.

"jesus, stiles." derek gripped stiles by his hair."you've gotta come up or i'm gonna knot your mouth." he grunted, tugged at the back of stiles shirt but stiles was greedy and really started bobbing his head, his teeth gently scraping against derek's shaft. derek could feel the slow swelling of his knot and he blew out a breath through his nose.

stiles' mouth was stuffed, his lips stretched out over the knot at the base of derek's cock, locked in place behind his teeth. he struggled to keep his breathing even without feeling like he was suffocating and the tip of derek's dick grazed the back of his throat and he had to fight to keep from gagging, his eyes watery and his nose buried in the dark thatch of hair at the base of derek’s cock.

derek gently ran his hand through stiles' hair."goddamn, stiles." he let his hand run down the side of stiles' face, feeling his cheeks completely puffed out, trailing down his neck where he struggled to swallow, and derek rolled his hips ever so slightly and stiles groaned and derek threw his head back."fuck, stiles. i'm gonna come." 

the first spurt of derek's come hit stiles directly in the back of the throat, warm and salty, and he sputtered as his mouth filled with thick spunk, spewing from the tiny openings at the corners of his lips but derek ran a thumb over a drop and rubbed into stiles' bottom lip. and stiles was heavily breathing through his flared nostrils and derek had to laugh once he was coming down from his orgasm.

"see, this is what happens when you don't listen to your alpha. you get yourself stuck in these types of situations." derek gently tapped one of stiles' cheek.

a crease formed between stiles' eyes as he pinched dereks' thigh but it just made derek laugh harder.

*

early morning, light was just barely touching the room but as derek woke, he could no longer smell omega in the air, just stiles’ boy stench and stale breath. he slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb sties as he slipped his sweat pants on. he headed downstairs into the kitchen and put coffee on. derek thought for a second about making a full breakfast but now that stiles wasn't in heat any longer, he wasn't sure if the dynamic between them had changed any. 

he's on his second cup of coffee sitting outside when he could hear stiles' heavy steps making their way down the stairs. and moments later, the front door opened and stiles plopped down next to him, his own cup of steaming coffee between his hands."you didn't have to stay.”

derek shrugged, looking at into the front yard, the morning was quiet and tranquil, the dew drops on the grass glistened in the sunlight."i thought i would stay until your dad got home. you’ve any homework to finish up?”

stiles nodded, tapping his fingers on the mug.”yeah, an essay on the great gatsby.”

they sit in silence, drinking their morning coffee until stiles gave derek's shoulder a squeeze."i think i'm gonna shower." 

derek nodded but he doesn't make a move to get up.

*

stiles entered his room in nothing but a towel, dripping water on his carpet and derek was his bedroom stripping the sheets. he cleared his throat."uh, you don't have to do that."

"you really want your dad coming home and the entire house smelling like you've done nothing all weekend but come your brains out?"

stiles' face heated up a notch."oh. right." he gripped the towel at his waist tighter."the rest of the house?"

derek laughed with a shrug."it just smells like us, alpha and omega, but your room? jesus, i could probably come just from sniffing your sheets." he bypassed stiles with his dirty linens.

*

it was just a little after six when derek was in the kitchen making sandwiches when he heard the rumble of a car pull into the driveway and moments later, the front door opened and the sheriff’s calling for his son.

“what happened to the persian rug?" he called out as he rounded into the kitchen and suddenly stopped when he saw derek, his hands rest at his utility belt and derek nearly cowers because he knows the sheriff can smell them together and his face turned stern as derek slightly postures.

“stiles is upstairs finishing a paper. do you want a sandwich?" he asked, gesturing to the cold cuts and bread sitting out on the counter and the sheriff shook his head as he jutted his thumb behind him.

“i think i'm gonna have to pass and-” he began to turn on his heel.

"sheriff, wait.” derek nervously wiped his hands on his jeans.

the sheriff turned to him, gave him that dad look and derek’s face softened as he rubbed at his brow and the sheriff doesnt even give him time to explain before taking off like a shot upstairs.

*

stiles bedroom door was wide open and the sheriff gave the door frame a knock and stiles whipped around. his dad's mouth dropped as he rushed over to him, grabbed his face with two hands, forcing stiles to stand.

“jesus, son.”

stiles grabbed his dad's wrist.”it looks worse than it is. derek set the bone back.”

the sheriff bit at his bottom lip like he wanted to say something but he just nodded instead."does this have anything to do with the persian rug missing and why it smells like you and derek hale?”

“please don't ask what happened.” stiles bowed his head and the sheriff sighed as he placed kiss to the crown of his head.

“just...are you alright?”

stiles nodded.”yeah, derek took care of everything.”

the sheriff pointed to his desk.”i guess i'll let you finish your paper. maybe i'll see if derek hale wants to sit in for dinner.”

*

derek was putting away the sandwich fixings when the sheriff came down the stairs, scrubbing a hand over his face as he looked at derek.

“stiles asked me not to say anything so i won't but he's okay. his bruises will fade and he'll be okay. all you have to worry about is getting a new rug and maybe give your living room walls a more thorough scrub.”

“are you staying for dinner?”

he shook his head.”thanks for the offer but i think i should get out of stiles hair.” he clapped the sheriff on the shoulder.

“derek?”

“yeah?”

“thanks for being there for stiles.”

“stiles is a tough kid. he can handle himself.”

derek saw a flash of pride cross the sheriff's face.

*

derek slid open the loft door and stiles stood there with a plate of brownies, shoving them into derek’s chest.”as a thanks for being a great alpha and i know we haven’t spoken much or anything but my heat’s coming up and i thought maybe we could do it again?”

“stiles.”

“no, i know that this is like ass backwards and everything but i, uh, wouldn’t mind if-”

"stiles.” derek said more harshly and stiles closed his mouth letting the words die on his lips. 

isaac materialized next to derek and grabbed a brownie.“i’ll just be going then.” he snorted, giving stiles a second glance.

it made stiles flush as he shoved his hands into his red hoodie.“oh.”

“you want to come in?” derek asked.

stiles stepped inside the cozy and warm alpha scented loft and followed derek into the kitchen area. derek pulled the jug of milk out of the fridge, poured two glasses. stiles broke a brownie in half, cleared his throat.”so, about my heat? you can say no and i’ll understand.”

derek took a sip of milk.”school going okay?”

stiles shrugs.”it’s going.”

“sleeping well?”

stiles lips pressed into a firm line.”low blow.” he popped a piece of brownie into his mouth as he looked at derek and just as he’s about to open his mouth, derek beat him to it.

“i wanted to sink my teeth into your throat, to mark and claim you as my own and i had to fight everything in me not to.”

“i would have let you.” stiles said without any hesitation. 

derek didn't need to hear the steady stream of stiles' heart to know it was the truth but having the concrete evidence made it all the worse.“and that's the issue, stiles. you were in the middle of your heat and wouldn’t have been thinking clearly. you’re fucking seventeen, do you _even_ know what it means to mate for life?”

“don't patronize me, derek hale.”

”i'm not trying to." derek sighed."but it would have crossed a line if i had.”

stiles grabbed a brownie, laid it on the napkin in front of derek.”and that's what makes you a good alpha.”

“stiles.” derek said almost in defeat.

stiles laughed as he stood up, licked his fingers and wiped it on his pants.“you can think about it, we've got time and if nothing else, i'm gonna woo the pants off of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far, thank you for reading! kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
